


Ranger see Ranger do

by Lost_Galaxies



Category: Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: Hiding Identity, M/M, MalexMale, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Galaxies/pseuds/Lost_Galaxies
Summary: Jordan Always wanted to know more about the Megaforce Power rangers, and was shocked with How much Troy Knows about them. When He gets too close will Troy give up his identity to cover for his friends?.





	

"You seem to be obsessed with that ranger...." The last couple of months that's what Jordan's been hearing, from friends, family, and anyone who knew... 

After the day he convinced everyone he was that ranger he's never been that same (doe it didn't last long die to him getting a talking too via that ranger himself)

"No I'm not obsessed, I just want to know more about him" he exclaimed putting a book away "I have some details but I can't link them together" 

"What ever you say dude, I need to go"

"Why doesn't anyone understand me, my theories, my anything!" Jordan said running off 

 

He thought that no body cared till he met him.... 

A male with dark brown hair and blue eyes, tanned skin and seen Mostly wearing a black leather jacket and red shirt going by the name Troy Borrows aka the towns new kid 

Jordan was surprised how much Troy knew about the rangers in general. They talked about it on and on 

"Do you mean, you met the red ranger?" Troy questioned 

"Yea, once doe. I Tried to follow his team, the Megaforce, but nothing much happens" Jordan said taking a sip from his drink 

"Well at least you met them, I would die just to meet them, red, blue, black even Pink and Yellow" he smiled 

"Troy just just have to be in the right place to see this them, or you know, or you wanna see them as people..." Troy froze and looked at him 

"How you seen who they are?" He asked 

"No not yet, maybe you and I and stalk them or something, it'll be fun, we can just say we lost our way and hopefully they won't get mad" he half smiled 

"Jordan, are you really after all of the Rangers or just the one?" Troy looked away at his bag 

"Too be honest, I'm only really looking for the red ranger, I don't know why but I cannot stop writing about him or even thinking, about who he is under the helmet, under the full body uniform" he said 

"I can see what you are coming from" 

"No Troy you don't see the point!" Jordan Pulls out a book and opens it, the page his filled with different types of theories and not so greatly done drawings of the Rangers, the red Rangers mostly, Troy looked at the book and read what the text said.

'The Rangers have a element connected to them, red and pink have sky, yellow and Black and land and blue is sea' 

'The Team is made up of from this date as a five members, three males and two females. The females are the ones wearing skirts..' 

"See, I need to know more about them, and next step is knowing who they are, their given names, ages, where they go to school, anything!" He exclaimed and he closed the book

"Maybe some things need to stay hidden Jordan" 

 

If only Jordan knew he was talking to, Troy or better known as Megaforce red himself... 

"He's gonna get onto us soon" he told himself "before we know he would see us transform and come to us in school and the everyone will know" he walked around his bedroom, he sighed an opened up a New clean book he doesn't use her school

"Maybe if I helped him I can convince him not to track us down or even our him off his game" he smirked as he took and pan and started to write down his plans do  
"He knows I know a lot about my team, of course why wouldn't I? It's mine team" Troy said finishing his sentence and closeting the book "I'll tell the others at school about this tomorrow"   
___________________________________________________________________________

"This guy again? Why are you even talking to him Troy?" A Male said crossing his arms 

"Jake at least hear me out, he has plans to Try to find who we are under the mask!" Troy exclaimed 

"People might hear you, and who's faults that Mr 'I'm going to hang out with the same guy who stole my identity'" he rolled his eyes 

"Shut up I know what I'm doing, if worst comes to worst, I'll tell him who I really am, I will never say who you or the others are" by others Troy meant the the rest of the Megaforce Rangers also known as Emma, Gia, Noah and Jake 

"Troy, i heard people say he's nearly obsessed with the red ranger, we don't even know what he'll do to you if you tell him you are a ranger" Jake made a point, he looked him in the eyes and took a deep breath in.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, if it keeps you and the others safe from him it's what I will do" he smile placing his hand on his teammate shoulder 

"Do good Troy" Jake sighed and walked off..

As soon as Troy walked away he ran into Jordan when he was changing the book in his lockers 

"Hey Troy guess what?" He said with excitement 

"What is it?" He smiled looking at him, Jordan pulled out a book and opened to a page with writing on it 

"So I did some looking around and I found out thy have another training ground, over on the island near here" he cheered 

"But that island hasn't been used for anything, why would a bunch of teenagers go there?" He said, Troy realised With he said, he knew he couldn't cover that up 

"So they are teenagers, you know more then I thought you did, maybe you should, come over my place and we can talk?" Jordan smiled wrapping his arm around him... 

______________________________________________________________________________

Both boys after school walked back to Jordan's house. They both walked into his room and place their school bags on the floor.

"Sorry for the mess" he apologised "I didn't have time to clean up" 

"It's okay" Troy smiled 

"You can sit down if you like" he suggested, Troy sat down next to him, as they did Jordan held his wrist 

"How do you know so much about them?, it drives me insane, I hated what you and Jake were talking about the Rangers, you know who they are and you are willing to save their asses by saying you are one to me!" He yelled putting more force on Troys wrist 

"cause I am one" Troy sighed pulling out his morpher,I know so much about them since I am one" Jordan took the morpher off of Troy and looked at it with wide eyes "I will not tell you who are my team members all you need to know is that the ranger you tried to be, was me.." 

Jordan stood up and walked in fount of Troy and grabbed onto the top of his shirt and pulled him up 

"You're the fucking red ranger?" He hissed, let me get a better look at you first" he smirked, he told him it sit down on his bed as the other male walked over 

"J-Jordan... What are you doing?" Troy whimpered 

"Just to say, ever since I saw you, both ranger and Human form, I always wanted to now want you looked like underneath your clothing" 

"No, please, NO!" 

He tried to forget about what happened. Troy couldn't run or fight. He wrapped the white sheets over his shivering body and sat up. Even with Jordan sleeping he didn't want to risk trying to get away in fear he'll do more damage to him. He sighed and looked at the time. It was also too late to do anything. He forced himself to sleep. He moved Back and pulled the sheets to his shoulders as he waits to morning...

"Morning" Jordan smirked pulling Troy into him 

"What you did last night was uncalled for" Troy mumbled 

"Who said you had to enjoy it, using force is better, you should know that" He placed his hand on his chest 

"Jordan you don't understand, I didn't give you consent you basically raped me" he exclaimed trying to push him away "we will late for school if we don't get up now" 

"We aren't going to school" he said "we are staying here for the day, get to know each other more, do you like being called Troy or your ranger name?" 

"By my real name, not anything else" he looked at him 

"So Troy it is, you should get some cloths on, there on the floor if you need them" he got out of bed and left the room leaving Troy there, he quickly got up and got himself dressed, he pulled out his phone. He quickly called Jakes phone, he knew we might not pick up, if he did he would be with Noah or Gia walking to school.   
"Hey Troy!, where are you??" Jake question "are you okay?, your breathing is heavy

"Jake, thank god, I'm still over at Jordan's place, he's keeping me here!, I don't know how to get out!" Troy said in Relief 

"What's going on over there?, please tell me you're okay" he said with concern 

"I'm not okay, he raped me Jake" he started to cry "he was getting to close to finding out who you guys were, I told him I was one of the Rangers to try to get him off of finding, I wish I knew he wasn't just looking up to me, he was so obsessed, like he was in love with me, both ranger and not". 

"Troy just calm down, I'll try to get you out" he said looking at the others 

"You need to go to school, please, I can hang here for a bit, after school would be better" Troy told, him 

"As you wish Troy, if I can I'll call you at lunch, I have to go now" Jake hangs up and starts walking

"What's happening with Troy?" Noah Asked 

"Don't freak out, but, Jordan the guy Troys been hiding us from, has him trapped at his place" 

"Wait what!" Gia said in shock, "who cares about school, we need to save him!"

"He told me he doesn't want us skipping school for him, we can call him in the lunch breaks, but we need a plan to get him out, but it's best if we talk about it once we tell Emma what's going on" 

"She'll freak!," She exclaimed "but I guess it's best, She might know some info since she has a spare The same time Jordan has" 

"The quicker we tell her the more time we can make a plan" soon as Jake said that the three teens raced off to school 

 

Jordan walked back into his bedroom dressed and walked over to Troy, 

"Hope you don't mind being questioned, it's for my book" he pulled out a pen a his book. Troy looked up at him and signed 

"As long as you don't ask about the identity of my team members" he looked down 

"Don't worry, I'll find that out soon anyway" he sat down "first question, when did you become the red ranger?" 

"After my first day of school at Harwood country High" he exhaled

"Good" he writes it down "next question, what's the relationship you have with your team mates?, like who do you see as more then friends" 

"What type questions is that?, I see all of my team mates as friends, nothing more, nothing less" he rejected 

"I'll write that down" he rolled his eyes  
"Please I'm sick of these questions" he stood up "I just want to go home"

Jordan moving over and grabbed onto him "you're not going anywhere" 

"You keep forcing me to do this shit!" Troy cried 

"It could be worst, want to try the thing we did last night again?" He placed his hand on his cheek 

"No!, Please, I'm begging you I don't want to...." 

____________________________________________________________

"We need to get him out of there!" Emma exclaimed hitting her fist down on the library table. She look around to make sure no one else heard her.

"We will get him out, but we do we do it without Jordan finding out we are also rangers?" Noah questioned 

"All we know that he has Troy locked him in his house, he never said which room" Jake exhaled 

"We can try to call him?" Gia suggested "and wouldn't Jordan's parents know about him keeping someone in their place?" 

"Jordan's Parents are away on business, they usually are" Emma chimed in 

"I will call him now" Jake pulled out his phone and called him, with luck he picked up 

"Jake I'm so glad to here your voice!" Troy smiled in delight "I'm hiding in his bathroom, I lied saying I needed to go, I'm not sure how long I can last without him coming in" 

"Stay calm we are trying our best to get you safe and sound" he exclaimed "did he try doing anything else to you?" 

"He keeps asking me questions and keeps telling me he'll Rape me again!" He cried "I'm not sure how long it would take for him to do something worst" 

 

"That's it, I don't care about school, send me your location I'm going to get you now!" He told him as he packed his stuff "Just hold on" 

"Troy, his house isn't far from school anyway, we will be right there" Gia shouted and stood up. From the other side of phone they heard violent knocking on the door with shouts

"I have to go, please, try to get here before he try's anything else" Troy hung up and he stood up from the cold Bathroom floor at he opened the door as he expected the worst 

"I-I'm Sorry I just needed a Break!"  
......

Jake and Gia sighed out of class with their normal excuse, they met up with Emma outside as she Got the address up on her phone 

"I remember going over there once for a project before this whole all deal" she told them "Noah is already going there now" 

"Let's just get going before Jordan gets the upper hand on him" Jake said as he started to walk 

"Just watch out, we don't know how Strong He is, he must be pretty strong if he took Troy down" Gia informed him 

"He took what Troy wanted to save, His Virginity" he signed 

"Wait, He?, he didn't" Emma hissed "that's low, really fucking low" 

"That's why we need to get there before Jordan does more, He's already telling him he will do the same" he looked at them "so let's go" 

......

Jordan Tied Troy's hands up with a bit of rope he had around. He smirked and pushed him to the ground and stood over him

"That should teach you from lying to me and calling your friends" 

"They're coming to get me I know they are!" Troy exclaimed "so I can get away from you forever" 

"But you'll miss all of the fun" He moved onto his knees and placed his hand underneath Troys shirt 

"Is this what you call fun!" He gasped out, Jordan quickly un did Troys jeans and pulled them down and he placed his body over his and kissed it, he slid off his underwear as he heard footsteps walking threw his house, he didn't question and continued to touch Troy inappropriately.

"Please, S-Stop I mean it" He cried as he tried to take his mind off from the feeling, as he was about to give up there was knocks on the bedroom door and a friendly voice 

"Troy it's Me!, We are all hear to get our out of there" The voice said as the door open up wide, Jordan took one look of Troy and too the people at the door 

"It's not good to go into someone's home without asking first" he rolled his eyes trying to play it cool

"Get off him now!" Jake exclaimed as he rushed over to them both, let him go and we won't attack you" 

"If I was you I would move" Gia crossed her arms and took a step forward 

"He's not really my type anyway" Jordan stood up "shut the door on the way out" he walked out of the room taking his note book with him. as soon as he left Jake pulled Troy into his Arms and helped him remove the tape from his hands and helped put his cloths back on 

"Emma, Noah" You too keep a Eye out on Jordan, me and Gia will stay here with Troy" both of them nodded their heads 

"We will call if he does Anything Else" Emma said as the two ran out of the Room. Troy started to Violently Sob in Jakes Arms 

"We are here now, it's all over" He cooled running his Fingers down his back

"It's best not to ask him what happened yet Jake" Gia placed her hand on his shoulder "I don't want him to feel worst"

"Either do I" he signed "I'm not go into let him walk home like this, Gia call his parents and tell them the basic of what happened, their number is on my phone" 

"I'm on it" He handed her his phone as she made the call "they're on there way now, Jake its best if you stay with him for a while" as they were waiting for Troys parents to come Jakes phone buzzed' it was Emma saying that Jordan was on his move back to the house again and she doesn't know how fast he will be. 

"If he comes back before his parents arrive I'm going to shoot him or something" Jake hissed "even if it means I give away my identity" 

"You can't do that, it's not in our contracts to use our weapons for personal use or to kill anyone" 

"You saw what he did to Troy!, we can't leave a man you did just a thing to be let free!" 

"Jake, I'm sure there will be a report Filed for this act once Troy is Safe in his parents care, speaking of parents" she looked out the window as a Sliver car pulled outside of the house. I ray of relief filled them to see it was Troys parents. They had a expression of fear on their Faces as Gia walked out and told them their son was safe from harm

"Your ride is here" Jake said as he helped Troy stand up, he was still crying and holding onto him tight. They made their way to the car as His parents took The lead. He raced back up to get his school bag and placed it in the boot of the car.

"Thank you so much" Mrs Burrows half smiled as she sat in the back seats to comfort her son "we will keep you updated, you guys are so caring" 

"It's our jobs to look after people" Gia smiled 

"I'm glad he called us, I wish we were there before anything else went down, I apologise for that" Jake sighed before the car engine started up 

"Be safe you two" She said before they drove off. Both teens looked at each other, Emma and Noah ran back to them

"I'm glad he's safe" Noah said with a sigh of relief 

"Let's get home before someone from school sees us and thinks we are skipping class or something" Gia said before they all started to walk home

 

A couple of days has Past and they group of Teens got a update

"Troy's Parents told the police what happened, good news they rang Jordan's Parents and told them, Bad news we all have to be question over this event" Gia told them as she removed a book from her bag 

"Do you know what he's been charged with yet?" Noah asked 

"There's a list I guess, I know rape is one for sure, maybe kidnapping or something" she smile 

"I'm seeing Him after school today anyway, if he is ready to share stuff about it I will tell you tomorrow" Jake spoke as he packed up his bag

...   
Troy was sleeping when Jake arrived over, he walked into his room and smiled   
"Hey" he lightly shook him, Troy woke up and looked into his eyes 

"Oh I forgot you were coming over today" He yarned and sat up 

"It's okay, you need your rest" he said kneeling down next to the bed "your parents are filling us in on the legal stuff" 

"I should be back at school next Thursday, on Monday I'm going for a STI test just incase I got one" Troy Chuckled 

"I hope that goes well for you, I mean, if you have a STI that will suck, but good luck" He laughed 

"It's not like a plan of having sex anytime soon, I'm kinder thrown off about it at the moment" 

"Troy did you tell him you were Bi?" Jake question "or did he, you know, force it in not even thinking?"

"He knew, he even asked if me and you were a couple, but I keep telling him you like someone else" he told him 

"I was meaning to ask you this but" he looked at him "I was thinking of asking you out, I mean, Jordan wasn't the only one who thought we were a thing, your parents as well" 

"I thought you liked Gia?, I mean, I don't mind the idea of being your Boyfriend at all" Troy looked into his eyes, Jake leaned over his kissed him on the cheek 

"That was before i learn to love you" Troy hugged Him tightly and kissed his cheek back

"I love you too Jake, but it might take me a while to get myself back to normal after what happened" 

"Don't worry I won't even touch you till I get the okay" he kissed his cheek once again........

**Author's Note:**

> Da Da first fic here with the TroyXJake Tag I feel kinder special *Smily Face* 
> 
> I did this fic in August and I was reading a lot of TroyXJordan fics and I remembered this one 
> 
> If you want to read more of this please tell me I will write some 
> 
> Jordan is a bad guy here :3, in Australia it's like 14 years for Rape, he should have fun


End file.
